Spicy Tomato
by SpainsCherry
Summary: Spamano XD
1. Chapter 1

~Spicy Tomato~

A/N

Description: Spain goes missing but no one knows where... Romano goes looking for him in a few places he might be but somehow he goes back in time and is with Pirate Spain. How will Romano find his Spain now?

Romano's POV

"Hola Lovi~ what brings you here today? OH do you want some tomatoes?" Spain said looking up at Romano from under his working hat. Spain had been picking his new fresh tomatoes from his garden, they were ripe and a beautiful red.

"No I'm not here for tomatoes you B*stard!" I snarled, crossing my arms against my chest.

"Aww Lovi~ did you come just to visit Boss?" Spain jumped up wrapping his muscled arms around Romano in a big bear hug.

"L...Let me go B*astard!" I yelled, thrashing my legs and hiding the blush appearing on my face in an attempt to not let Spain see.

"Hu? OH LOVI~ you look so cute all red like a tomato!" Spain all but squealed, hugging tighter.

"I said let g_ OUCH!" I said after I had broken free of Spain's deadly hug and landed on my ass in the dirt.

"Oh Lovi~ are you ok?!" Spain asked pulling me to my feet and looking me over for any signs of being hurt.

"I'm fine B*stard!" I said pushing away from him and brushing dirt off my backside.

"Would you like to stay and have something to eat Lovi~?" Spain asked grabbing my hand and holding it lightly.

"N…No I need to go but thanks… You B*stard" I said while blushing, I pulled his hand off mine and walking to the driveway where my tomato red Ferrari was waiting.

So that was my first fanfic, hope you liked it and please leave a review. More of this story will be put up as soon as I have finished the next part. Oh and I don't own any of Hetalia or the characters in this story.

Adiós mis amigos.


	2. Chapter 2

~Spicy Tomato part 2~

Spain's POV

I stood there watching my Lovi drive away in his Italian car and felt the tears behind my eyes...I always felt like this when Lovi left. He didn't even tell me why he came here, what's wrong with him? He doesn't usually act like this...

"Hmm..." I thought aloud.

Maybe Lovi did just want to see me! Si! That must be it. I smiled at this thought and the tears went away leaving just one running down my cheek.

Romano's POV

As I drove away from Spain's house I could feel the tears overflowing.

"B...B*stard" I mumbled to myself. Why do I always feel like this when I leave...? The rest of the way home I didn't think about anything.

"Ve~ Lovino! Your home, I missed you so much! How is big brother Spain?" Italy my annoyingly cute brother went on and on.

"Leave me alone Feli..." I mumbled then walked off to my room and locked the door.

"But Lovi! You need to tell me...how is big brother Spain?!" Italy said from behind the door.

"Who cares how he is..." I mumbled just loud enough that Italy heard.

"I know you care Lovi! Ve~ you love big brother Spain just as much as I love Ludwig" Italy protested banging on the locked door.

"I don't love him! He is a man and so am I!" I yelled blushing slightly.

"Ok then... I'll call you when dinner is read..." Italy finally got that I didn't want to talk.

RING RING

I answered my cell phone ringing on the bedside table.

"Hello...?" I asked.

"Bonjour Romano" France said in his heavy French accent.

"What do you want France and how did you get my number?" I questioned.

"Well I got your number from Antonio's phone Ohohohoh~" He laughed that stupid, pervy laugh.

"What?! Grrrr..." I growled into the phone.

"Anyway I was called to see if you knew where Antonio was" He said softly.

"At his home I'm guessing..." I said. How much more stupid cant this guy get?!

"Non... he is not here... Gilbert and I are here now, he even left his basket of tomatoes in the garden and the door is unlocked" He said sounding a little panicked.

"Well I was there a few hours ago and he was there... we were talking for a bit then I left..." I said, I couldn't think where he would have gone.

"Well if we don't find him soon we will call the police" France said sounding truly worried.

"No, don't do that you idiot... he might have just gone out" I sighed. Surely I'm not worried...right?

"Ok then Romano... au revoir" France said then hung up.

I laid back on my bed and sighed. He is probably at the shops or something... No that I care or whatever.


	3. Chapter 3

~Spicy Tomato part 3~

A/N

Sorry most chapters are short and I have to work on it around work and school studies, so again sorry.

Romano's POV

After Feli made dinner (pasta) I went to my room and laid down on my bed again, thinking of where Spain could be... And I am not worried about that b*stard!

"Lovi?" Italy said from the door way.

"What now Feli?" I mumbled.

"Are you worried about big brother Spain?" He asked walking over to sit on the end of my bed.

"No, why would I be worried about him?!" I said sitting up.

"Well France called me and asked what was wrong with you... And also he said big brother Spain was missing" He said softly rubbing my leg in a soothing way.

"N...No I'm not worried about him..." I said looking away from Italy's eyes.

"Are you sure, Lovi?" He asked not believing a word I was saying.

"Shut up Feli..." I grumbled.

Italy then wrapped his arms around me; they were nothing like Spain's big muscled arms. Being in Spain's arms made me feel safe but being in Italy's arms made me remember the hugs I got from Spain... I lightly pushed him off and stood up.

"Where are you going Lovi?" Italy asked quietly.

"For a walk... I'll be back later" I said then walking out my room and out the house.

I didn't know where Spain would be but something was pulling me to the forest close to my house. As I walked through the thick bushes around the forest I felt a slight chill run down my spine.

I walked on and on until it got totally dark, wish I brought my torch now... My foot clipped a small root sticking out from the dirt and I fell but luckily there was a tree next to me and I caught myself before falling.

"Ugh... God damn it" I puffed with the shock going through me, I finally realised... I was in a forest...all alone...in the dark.

"How much more worse can this get?" I asked myself quietly as I sat down on the grass covered ground and leaned against the tree that saved me from falling. I sighed and closed my eyes, what should I do? I can't find my way back...

Then I fell into darkness... Too scared to dream but to exhausted to stay awake.

Adios mi amigos! XD


	4. Chapter 4

~Spicy Tomato part 4~

A/N

Hola~! How's it going? Ok guys I'm really hoping for a review, my first chapters got none, so again Please Leave A Review!

Romano's POV

I slowly came to; my neck was stiff from sleeping against that tree all night.

"Ugh..." I felt sick too, my head was spinning like I was on a boat... Then I opened my eyes. I was in a small room; there was a wooden desk, a few crates and a man in a chair behind the desk with his head on the hard wooden surface.

"H...Hello?" I asked as I stood up from the floor but the man appeared to be asleep. I stumbled over to the desk and took a better look at the man... He had curly dark brown hair tied with a ribbon, light tan skin and dark rings under his eyes. He stirred a little when I touched his shoulder, but he didn't wake.

"Excuse me sir..." I mumbled pushing his shoulder, next thing I know he is standing with a gun pointed to my head and I'm on the floor.

"Who are you?! How did you get in here?!" He yelled if he wasn't awake before he is now.

I couldn't speak because I now I could see his eyes... They were a bright green.

"S...Spain?" I asked quietly my eyes widening.

He was wearing a long red coat with buckles all over it, a white shirt under it, black baggy pants and brown leather boots.

"How do you know who I am stranger?" He asked lowering the old pistol a little but the raising it again.

"I am R...Romano..." I mumbled, my heart just about jumping from my chest.

"No you are not... I left Romano at home! And he is very small!" Spain didn't know what to make of all this, a stranger waking him up, in this locked cabin and then proclaiming to be Romano.

"I am Romano! I'm just grown up!" I yelled at him, how can I convince him I'm Romano?

"Prove it!" Spain snarled.

Pirate Spain is a lot more aggressive than the Spain that I know but still how can he say that to me...?

"Remember that time when I was sitting in the field of flowers and you came over and made me a flower ring...?" I asked softly.

"...And you said 'It will just wilt away and die'..." Spain recalled.

"And you told me you would make me new ones whenever I wanted ..." I muttered looking down, what a horrible romantic moment.

He put out a hand to help me up and I took it, he pulled me to my feet then hugged me tightly.

"I don't understand this but I want to..." He mumbled into my hair as he nuzzled my head.

"I don't know how this happened... I just woke up and here I was" I mumbled back into his chest.

After staying like that for a while I started feeling sick and my breathing became rasp.

"Are you ok Romano?" Pirate Spain asked Pulling back to look at my face.

"I...I feel sick" I said quietly trying to make my breath even.

"Well you aren't used to this kind of movement..." Pirate Spain laughed and sat me down on the chair he was recently sleeping on.

"Yeah... We are on a boat?" I asked laying my head on the desk.

"Si, Roma..." He said and stroked my hair softly.

I felt my eyes closing slowly and I could faintly hear Spain whispering things in my ear in Spanish. Then I was out like a light, the sound of Spain's voice must have put me to sleep.

~hope you enjoyed! Review! Favourite! Follow! :3


	5. Chapter 5

~Spicy Tomato part 5~

Pirate Spain's POV

I have been on this stupid ship for so long and it wasn't myself I was worried about... No I didn't go a day without thinking about my little Romano, whom I left back at my mansion...

The older Romano who is now asleep leaning against my shoulder, I carefully put my arm around his and leaned my head on the top of his right next to the one curl he would never let me touch. I laughed softly trying to not move so much.

"Yawn... Stop moving idiot" Roma muttered quietly.

"I'm sorry Roma" I laughed giving his head a small kiss. He is quite cute as a child but grown up he is more...

"Don't kiss my head idiot..." Romano muttered blushing a little.

"You are still stubborn mi amor" I laughed jolting Romano slightly.

"D...Don't call me that!" Roma blushed bright red, just like a tomato.

"Ok I'm sorry Roma..." I stopped laughing and carefully cupped Romano's face in my hands.

Romano's POV

Pirate Spain now had my face cupped in his large hands. It took a while for me to know what he was about to do until he brought my face closer to his. I could smell his breath...it smelt like alcohol and something sweet.

"W...What are you d...doing?" I stumbled over my words; I could feel my face burning up.

His lips only inches away from mine, I felt the warmth from his skin... Next thing I know his lips are against mine ever so softly I could barely feel them and without thinking I pulled myself closer to him and pressed my lips harder against his. What was I doing?! I'm not gay! I don't like guys! Especially Spain! But right now I had no control over the actions of my body or hands! My hands go up to Pirate Spain's long hair and I twist my fingers into his soft curly locks.

He then pulled me onto his lap with my legs both sides, and doing so made me let out a small gasp. Pirate Spain smirked under my lips and his hand went up the back of my shirt, his fingers trailing up my spine. I pulled back from the kiss, leaned my head back to moan. Pirate Spain brought his free hand to my chest and started to unbutton my shirt, his other hand firmly on my back holding me up. I could do nothing...I was powerless to the urge inside me.

Hope you enjoyed :3

Adios Mi Amigos!


End file.
